THE HUNTING
by ramblehook
Summary: A new terror arises after the death of Nikita Dragovich, the man behind the Nova 6 project. A second chance has been given to countless deceased soldiers who had come back into action, only to find the world in trouble. The story revolves around the troop recounts of the Stealth Peace Army, who are involved in covert and frontal operations against the new enemy.
1. 001 - Nova Hostility (Part 1)

**CHAPTER 1 - NOVA HOSTILITY (PART 1)**

* * *

When duty must call, one should serve for the moral code and peace for the world. No tyrant shall abrupt the peace, that the world had worked hard for.

 **0300 hours**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **9th July, 19XX**

 **Corporal Joseph Allen**

 **1st Piranha Squad, 5th Battalion, 2nd Rangers Regiment, Stealth Peace Army**

The boat had dropped anchor upon the shores of Tokyo on that dawn. We had embarked off the vessel and gazed around. There was no one around to our advantage. Lieutenant Sanderson had checked the map to determine our location.

"We are here at the shores of Koto ward. The associates are said to meet up at the Kiyosumi Garden, north of here. Sgt. Miller will escort us to Cpt. Masaki, whom we are supposed to meet in Tokyo." he explained.

"We cannot risk being seen. The JSDF thinks of us as a shady organisation and hostilities are plenty." Captain Reznov said, "We need to reach Miller without the public's attention. Keep your cover up."

"Aye." Everyone agreed.

The sky was yet dark and we took it to our advantage to sneak through the Koto ward. The city was full of bustles even at that hour. We had to sneak through the dark alleys, the buildings covering us from the public sight. The Lieutenant had mentioned that the streets were pretty safe for the civilians, even during the night hours.

"And why's that?" asked Sgt. MacGregor in curiosity, "The Japanese were damn atrocious during the big War."

"No one dares to break the law around here." The Lieutenant replied, "You are behind bars if you are caught doing anything funny. The cops are bloody vigilant here."

"In other words, we are obliged to top them if most necessary." the Captain explained without hesitation.

No wonder we had all silenced arms in our disposal. An accidental unsuppressed fire would've alerted the entire city, and we had some heavy firepower with us to get thrown behind bars for a lifetime.

The Kiyosumi Garden was in the vicinity after a while. The sun began to dawn up in the 'Land of the Sun', which was unfavourable for us. Before we had to encounter trouble first hand in that country, we were glad to meet up with Sgt. Miller inside the garden.

"Glad that everyone could make it." he said, "The vehicle's ready."

"Let's go." replied the Captain.

A Toyota GX71 was hidden in a diligent manner inside the garden. The gates were open and before anyone could invoke suspicion, the Sergeant had driven the car out of hostile notice.

"Where we heading?" Cpt. Reznov asked.

"It's a warehouse near the Tomioko Shrine, sir." Sgt. Miller replied, "Captain Masaki is waiting for you."

"Cpt. Masaki your commanding officer, eh Sergeant?" asked Sgt. MacGregor.

"No, he's part of the home guard here in Tokyo. I was sent here to escort you by Captain Truck, from the 3rd Battalion."

"William Truck's soldier, eh?" Cpt. Reznov asked, "Heard he had reached Kuril Islands."

"I guess that's our next destination, eh Viktor?" Sgt. Petrenko asked the captain.

"Indeed, Dimitri. But first, we'll have to clear the mess in Tokyo." replied the Captain, "Reports from Lt. Colonel Mosely mention of a possible S&D. Some new prototype is assumed to surpass over Friedrich Steiner's Nova 6."

"I thought Steiner was dead." Sgt. Petrenko said.

"We don't know who's behind all this but we'll get to it soon."

The Toyota had reached the warehouse. Sgt. Miller had pulled the car inside.

Once inside, we were able to meet Cpt. Masaki who had welcomed us with honour.

"I'm Ken Masaki. I'm really glad that you all could make it." Cpt. Masaki shook Cpt. Reznov's hand.

"Myself, Viktor Reznov. The pleasure is ours, Captain." Cpt. Reznov turned around and introduced us to the former, "Here's Lt. Gary Sanderson and Cpl. Joseph Allen, ex-special forces, here's former SAS trooper, Sgt. Wayne MacGregor, and here's my war comrade, Sgt. Dimitri Petrenko."

"Glad to meet you all." Cpt. Masaki replied. The Captain was a commander of one of the Japanese Eastern Army's Battalions. Upon the countless events untold, he had allied himself to the Stealth Peace Army whilst keeping a watchful eye over the JSDF.

Cpt. Reznov and the rest of us had looked around to find only a handful of soldiers.

"I believe this isn't the expected squad?" Cpt. Reznov asked.

"No, you're mistaken. I'll let you know of their location but before that you should know the rest of the report." Cpt. Masaki explained.

"So the Lt. Colonel has advanced the information to you?" Cpt. Reznov enquired.

Cpt. Masaki had nodded to the former's enquiry and gave him the files. Upon scrutinizing the pages, we got to know of the whole scenario.

"Expected as much." replied Cpt. Reznov, "Mutation bombs in the loose."

"We had retrieved one of the bombs a few days back. I don't know who's responsible for this but it seems connected to the legacy of Nikita Dragovich, the man behind the Nova 6 development."

"I know. Dragovich is dead, Kravchenko is dead, and so is Friedrich Steiner. We need to find this new fascist bastard." Cpt. Reznov was serious, "How many are expected to be around the city?"

"Unknown. I had got some vague reports of unknown militia who were said to traverse through Akihabara and Minato." said Cpt. Masaki.

"There's not much choice in this matter. The city's too big to search all the places." Cpt. Reznov was skeptic.

"My units are dispersed throughout the various locations. Sgt. Miller will guide to the Asakusa Station; one of my elites is stationed there."

Cpt. Masaki had given the descriptions and the location. Sgt. Miller had taken the wheel once we got onto the Toyota, dashing out for the bomb hunt.

The car had stopped before we could've reached the station. Sgt. Miller had mentioned that we would be taking a route through the metro tunnels to avoid public notice. We had gotten off the Toyota and went inside the tunnel darkness.

"Lights on." said Cpt. Reznov. All of us had turned on the flashlight attachments on our silenced weapons and walked ahead.

"The tunnel's damn thin. You sure there's no trains scheduled to maul us?" asked Lt. Sanderson.

"There's no train scheduled for the time. We had to pull some stunts to achieve that." replied Sgt. Miller.

"What do you mean?" Sgt. Petrenko asked.

"Shh… quiet." Cpt. Reznov had signalled of some shadows to the front, "Lights out."

Cpt. Reznov began to walk ahead with caution in the darkness. He decided to rely on his hearing to track unknown perpetrators.

A knife came flying through the dark. The Captain was able to detect it and deflected the blade with his assault rifle. Before he could commence retaliation fire, flashlights had blazed through the area. We found ourselves pointing our guns against the hostilities. Five troops had us pinned inside a circle.

"They were prepared for an ambush." mentioned Sgt. MacGregor.

Sgt. Miller pulled down his guard and looked at the commander. The latter was a young woman, which surprised me.

"I was expecting you at the designated location, Sgt. Nakamura." The former broke the silence.

"Sgt. Miller!" Sgt. Nakamura had lowered her weapon, "Apologies for the confusion. I got the report that you were heading here with allies from the headquarters. Something came up and we had to move."

"So you must be Cpt. Masaki's troops?" Cpt. Reznov looked at the lady sergeant.

"You must be Cpt. Reznov. I've heard a lot about you. I'm really sorry for the situation, sir." Sgt. Nakamura bowed.

"Nevermind."

"According to Cpt. Masaki, you are the squad leader." mentioned Lt. Sanderson.

"I am." replied the lady sergeant, "My name's Yuri Nakamura. We are the SSS Platoon under Cpt. Masaki, a. k. a. the 'Afterlife Battlefront.'"

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER: The following recount is completely fictional and unrelated of any incident in the past or present. All the characters and locations are fictitious. Any resemblance to reality is purely coincidental.**_

 _ **P. S. -**_ ** _This is a recount based on the fan-fiction crossover between CALL OF DUTY and ANGEL BEATS._**


	2. 002 - Back To Life

**_RECAP - The Piranha Squad under the command of Captain Viktor Reznov had arrived in Tokyo for a Search & Destroy Operation. After meeting with the allies of the Stealth Peace Army, the squad got the report of a biological threat with the presence of Mutation bombs, throughout the city. The Piranha squad headed out to meet their Tokyo team at the Asakusa train station._**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 - BACK TO LIFE**

* * *

 **1700 hours**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **9** **th** **July, 19XX minus 2 years**

 **Yuzuru Otonashi**

I was on a pleasant stroll along the riverside of the Konaki River, having a Sunday bliss. I was glad to be alive and walking in the world. I could have assumed myself grinning with my jolly face, facing the sky. Nothing's better than a getaway from work, once in a while. I had graduated from the Tokyo Medical University last year and was appointed into one of the government hospitals as an apprentice doctor. Life had been hectic since then, and I was unable to attend much of home duties. My wife, Kanade was furious with my new work time, and I had since tried my best to cope up. I had married my beloved wife a year before my medical graduation.

Looking back through the years, I was reminded of the time before the beginning; about the time when I was dead and in limbo, and the times before that. I remembered that I had died from a belly wound during a train accident, in my previous life. Out of the extraordinary, I was sent to the limbo, where I met people who had died young and with regrets. They were unable to pass onto the afterlife. During my time in limbo, I was associated with the student organisation of the SSS or in basic words, the 'Afterlife Battlefront'. The most surprising event that I believed was that, we had to fight an invincible enemy during off hours. And that enemy was none other than my wife, Kanade.

The Afterlife Battlefront was led by a girl named, Yuri Nakamura. In my initial days in limbo, I was amnesiac with the memories from my past life. Later, Kanade had helped to revive my memory to the full extent, and we took initiative to help all the people with souls to pass onto the next life. Yuri had agreed upon our plans to help along with good friends, Hideki Hinata and Naoi Ayato.

The objective was a success and all of my friends were able to pass on to the next life. I was the last one to be around with Kanade, who had left moments before me. I'd hate to admit of all the tear jerking moments in the end, when I had confessed my love for Kanade, and her accepting with a hug. As she had passed on, I could not stop my tears as she had left that world, me being alone and broken of heart.

It had been twenty five years since I was reborn back, and glad I was to be a human instead of a sea cucumber. I couldn't remember the things in the beginning but as I grew up, everything began to warp back into my mind. I was even able to remember the times of my previous life, which had given me a weird feeling to that day. My new life seemed pretty normal, until things began to become coincidental. During my 16th year of age, I had encountered Kanade purely by chance. It was her; I couldn't believe it. More surprises did not wait. Kanade had recognised me that instant and we hugged each other with a heavy tear fall. I mean heavy. None could've assumed how glad and lucky I was to meet her once again.

Kanade and I would hang out daily, describing our good old days. She had once touched my chest around the heart. It was beating to her greatest glory, as she placed her head onto my chest. Two years had passed along with her. Within one of the days, we weren't expecting anyone uncanny to greet us along our riverside walk. Of all the people there was to expect, there was the leader of the Afterlife Battlefront. Yuri was existent and alive.

Surprises were so baffling that I had decided not to be surprised any more. Yuri was so glad to see the both of us that she hugged us slamming to the ground. She was weeping tears of joy despite her hard demeanour. After things had settled down, she took the both us to a deserted playground. People began to show up one after the other, and they were no commoners. I had recognised them all. They were all members of the Afterlife Battlefront. Hideki, Naoi, and even the loud Yui, I couldn't believe my eyes. They were all in Tokyo all these time?

Yuri had told Kanade and me that all the fellows were scattered throughout Japan. After she had regained her memories, like me and Kanade, Yuri had made a search for everyone. Seemed that Hideki, Naoi, Yui and the rest of the gang had regained their memories as well. Couldn't believe that things was so coincidental.

Yuri had mentioned that the whole of the Afterlife Battlefront had affiliated to the Stealth Peace Army, which was responsible for their continuous efforts to stop the Cold War. Being a past battle leader back in limbo, Yuri did not lose her previous habits. She was having a happy life and yet, there she was, volunteering herself to protect the world. Kanade had agreed to join without hesitation, and I would've been a villain if I had to pass up the offer. Though, none of us were commissioned into full force; I was taking that as an advantage for my free time. I was recruited as a medic into the ranks. I had gotten myself into the Medical University by then, but I was relieved of military burden when Cpt. Masaki had a meeting with me along with Yuri, the latter who had given reassurance of my 'skill'. The Stealth Peace Army had covered up my study expenditure and was grateful for it.

I had found Kanade on the riverside, sitting on the grass. It was my first Sunday without her through the stroll, and in the end it was wrong to do so. She gave me a bashing of words for leaving without her, and I was glad that it was my fault.

* * *

 **0800 hours**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **9** **th** **July, 19XX**

 **Corporal Yuzuru Otonashi**

 **Afterlife Battlefront, 4** **th** **Battalion, 3** **rd** **Infantry Regiment, Stealth Peace Army**

I couldn't believe that things had such drastic changes. It had been two years since that Sunday on the riverside of the Konaki River. Kanade and I had a blissful afternoon with all the worries away, until military duties came into effect, a few days later.

There's no point in wondering of the work, but at that moment, I was in a pretty sticky situation. There was a bomb by my side; a mutation bomb, capable of altering the DNA of human beings. It was bad enough, but I hadn't any clue of the effects to the aftermath of the bomb's exposure. That was the second bomb the Stealth Peace Army had recovered. The first one was being sent to the headquarters to get it diffused and inspected. We hadn't a clue of the villains behind such a ruthless act, and guesses couldn't cross my mind. I was agitated with the single fact that the bomb was ticking, much to my dismay and tragedy; and I wasn't a bomb disposal unit, to have any practical knowledge of it. The timer showed another seven hours before it should go off. Yuri and the others ran off chasing after a suspected group of perpetrators, who could've been responsible for the mess. Also, there was the expected arrival of a specialist Piranha Squad from the European headquarters to aid with the crisis. And there I was, helpless without work along with Pvt. Yui Hinata, who was dozing off in the times of danger. I couldn't believe her.

The doors had slammed open with Yuri and the rest of the squad making an entrance. Yui had woken up by surprise. The Piranha Squad had arrived along with them. One of the men came up to the bomb and scrutinized the functions.

"Can it be done, Roach?" the commander of the Piranha Squad asked.

"Yeah. It'll take a while but I'll get it done." the bomb diffuser replied.

"How many more have you discovered?" the commander asked Yuri.

"Our men are scattered throughout various parts of Tokyo, but this was the first bomb we have found." Yuri replied.

Yuri had received a report from one of the other squads. She had mentioned that there was a skirmish against some unknown militia in Akihabara.

"I guess we have found the location of our next target. We will need to know of the enemy's affiliation, and have to capture at the least, one of them alive." the commander mentioned, "We leave as soon as Roach is done. Sgt. Nakamura, lead us the quickest way."

"Sure thing." Yuri replied.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. 003 - Nova Hostility (Part 2)

**_RECAP - Corporal Yuzuru Otonashi was re-living through the memories of his past, consisting of both tragic and happy moments. After reuniting with his old friends, he had volunteered for the Stealth Peace Army, working with his close friend and superior, Sergeant Yuri Nakamura. Back in his present, Cpl. Otonashi in vicinity of a Mutation bomb, was in panic having no clues of disarming it. Captain Reznov and his Piranha Squad had arrived to his rescue. Lt. Sanderson and Cpl. Allen get busy in disarming the heinous bomb._**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3 - THE NOVA HOSTILITY (PART 2)**

* * *

 **0845 hours**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **9** **th** **July, 19XX**

 **Corporal Joseph Allen**

 **1st Piranha Squad, 5** **th** **Battalion, 2** **nd** **Rangers Regiment, Stealth Peace Army**

"Looks like it's over." I said upon the bomb's disposal. I had helped Lt. Sanderson alias Roach to get the job done.

"Yeah." Roach agreed, "Damn, this damn bomb was encrypted. Who the hell are these guys?" He asked of the unknown enemies.

"Get ready, you two. Our comrades have prepared us a ride to our next destination." Cpt. Reznov mentioned.

"We'll be landing in the Akihabara Station, am I right?" Sgt. MacGregor asked.

"Yeah. The hostiles might be lurking around the entire area, which includes the station as well. Sgt. Nakamura's allied squad will update us with intel on the way."

"Alright. I guess we are done here." Roach said holding the bomb, "Is the bomb retrieval squad coming to take this beast?"

"No, but Sgt. Miller will take it to the headquarters. A retrieval squad will be sent to the next place, if we must find a bomb."

"Alright, I'm here. Let's take this beast out of the station." Sgt. Miller showed up. I got up and grabbed the bomb along with the others, pulling it out of the cubicle. We had found ourselves onto one of the platforms of the Asakusa Station, with a trolley and box concealing the bomb from public view. We had deployed the trolley onto the rails and pulled it out of the tunnel. Roach, Sgt. MacGregor, myself and Sgt. Miller had picked up the heinous bomb and put it inside the Toyota GX71.

"Alright, Sgt. Miller. Good luck with this bomb and watch out for hostiles." said Cpt. Reznov.

"Yes, sir. I'll be arriving in Akihabara once I get the job done." Sgt. Miller had left with the Toyota.

We returned back into the station. Sgt. Nakamura was waiting for us at the end of the train. She mentioned, we were to ride it to the next station.

"What are you saying? Look at all the people trying to get onto the train. There's no way there'll be no suspicion." Sgt. MacGregor made a point.

"Don't worry. I have talked with the train officials about our situation. We showed them JSDF references sent from Cpt. Masaki. The train operators have complied with our request to clear out the last compartment. No harm done." Sgt. Nakamura replied, "The JSDF has no idea of what's going on."

"But they might get notice." Cpt. Reznov warned, "The hostiles in Akihabara must've alerted the police in the area. We might soon have to cross path against the JSDF, if they find out about the hostiles' motives. We have to move."

"Right, I know. That's why we are ready to depart in mere moments." Sgt. Nakamura replied. Us and the Sergeant's squad had boarded the train, which dashed off the next moment.

We were halfway to our destination. Sgt. Nakamura had received a report from her second squad stationed in Akihabara.

"Looks like the hostiles have escaped into the main township, inside the Electric Town." mentioned Sgt. Nakamura.

"Our luck wasn't good but this is simply the worst. How in the world will we find them in the crowd?" asked the Sergeant's comrade, Pvt. Hinata. Tokyo was one of the densest cities in the world and I had heard of Akihabara's population and crowd.

"There's no point in complaining, Hideki. Time is of the essence and we'll have to retrieve any bombs within the next six hours. That was what the timer had mentioned in the previous bomb diffused." the medic, Cpl. Otonashi mentioned.

"Sergeant, report your other squads in various places, to retrieve and deliver any found bombs to the headquarters. Also, let Cpt. Masaki know of our motive to investigate the affiliations of the hostiles." said Cpt. Reznov.

"Yes, sir." Sgt. Nakamura replied.

The train had reached the station. Cpt. Reznov led the whole squad outside.

"Locate your second squad in the area, Sergeant." He asked Sgt. Nakamura to locate her men. The latter mentioned that the troops were stationed inside one of the city blocks.

"It'll get difficult to track the enemies in this hour. My second squad mentioned them of wearing casual attire, during the encounter." Sgt. Nakamura said.

"I guess there's no other choice." Cpt. Reznov had understood the situation, "Tell your second squad to stay put. We'll take things over from them."

We had to evade public attention and traversed the distance in cover. Security seemed to have been tight after the hostile encounter with Sgt. Nakamura's second squad. It seemed as if the police were searching for the perpetrators like us. We had to sneak through unused alleys and buildings basements to meet up with the second squad.

"The hostiles have escaped into various directions." mentioned a soldier.

"Right. We will take over the operation from here." Cpt. Reznov told the second squad, as he dropped his weapons, "Dimitri, watch out the area with your Dragunov. Mac, you stay here with your M60; I have a hunch we'll be needing some heavy firepower. Roach, Allen, drop all weapons except your handguns; we are going civilian. Sgt. Nakamura, get ready."

Sgt. Nakamura nodded and picked up her fire team from her squad. It consisted of Pvt. Shiina, an assassin (the trooper who had shot the knife at the Captain in the Asakusa tunnel); Cpl. Tachibana, a rather small yet a strong trooper (as mentioned by the Sergeant herself); and Cpl. Otonashi, the medic. The new squad was rearranged into two fire teams; the first consisted of the Captain himself, Pvt. Shiina, Cpl. Tachibana and myself. The second team had Roach, Sgt. Nakamura & Cpl. Otonashi. Sgt. Petrenko had disappeared through the alleyway to find locations to keep over watch upon us and the enemies. The rest of Sgt. Nakamura's first squad was stationed along with Sgt. MacGregor, and the second squad until further orders.

Pvt. Shiina represented the scout for our team and led us through the busy streets. Before we could've realised, we were inside an unknown café in our search and yeah, feeling awkward. A waitress had showed up to us, dressing up as a maid.

"Welcome home, Masters!" she greeted us with the happiest smile.

"What?" I was surprised. So was Captain Reznov.

"Sorry, young lady. We are not your 'Masters'." the Captain replied.

"Everyone is a master in our café. Please come in." the waitress urged. Before we could've said anything more, she had taken us to a table. More of her colleagues showed up dressed as maids, offering service.

"Allen, what's going on here?" the Captain was confused.

"This doesn't seem like a usual café that we are used to." I said.

"This is a maid café." Cpl. Tachibana clarified our doubts.

"Seems logical." I replied, looking at the maids and the design of the café, "Seems weird, what are we doing here?"

"Look over there." Pvt. Shiina had pointed at a group of three men sitting on the other side. She had showed us the photographs we had retrieved from the second squad. It showed the vague images of the hostiles.

The Captain looked at one of the guys. The latter was seen hiding a handgun into his pocket.

"That's them, alright." I replied, catching glimpse of the same.

"Should we attack?" Pvt. Shiina.

"No, let them get out first. We can't risk civilian casualties." the Captain said.

It took not long for the three men to get up from their seats.

"Looks impatient, don't they?" Cpt. Reznov wondered.

"Would you like anything else, sir?" A maid came up to the hostiles. She had made an accidental bump upon the guy with the hand gun, which had dropped his weapon. The young maid gasped in horror to find the gun on the ground. She cried out and the other people in café got notice of the situation. The hostile had picked up the handgun and took the girl hostage.

"If you know what's right for you, you won't make a noise or call the police. This girl's life is at stake here." he warned. He and his two men approached for the back door.

"Let's move." Cpt. Reznov whispered to us. The hostiles weren't paying attention to us as we snuck through the crowd to avoid their eyes. They escaped through the back door.

The Captain's radio had crackled through the receiver. Sgt. Petrenko reported about the current event.

"Three hostiles and a girl have left your position and are heading north." he said, "Should I top the hostiles?"

"No, wait. We can't risk the hostage, and we will need to catch those three alive." Captain Reznov replied, "Keep tracking them, Dimitri."

We got out of the back door and found the hostiles heading out through the alleyway. Sgt. Petrenko was said to have been stationed atop a building's roof near the road on the other side.

"You won't believe this, Viktor. There are more of them in my sight." Sgt. Petrenko replied.

"What's going on, Dimitri?"

"I see two helicopters heading in from the north." Sgt. Petrenko reported, "Shit! They're firing at me!"

We could hear machine gun fire from above. Sgt. Petrenko's location was compromised by the hostile helicopters that had passed us overhead in mere moments.

"Talk to me, Dimitri. Are you all right?" Cpt. Reznov yelled at the radio speaker. The sniper Sergeants' voice crackled back into the receiver, "Yeah, I haven't been hit. I'll be fine."

"Hold on a moment, Dimitri." Cpt. Reznov had cut off the line and connected with Lt. Sanderson, "Roach, do you copy?"

"Yeah, loud and clear, Captain. What's going on? I had heard some gunfire." Roach replied.

"Dimitri's position was compromised."

"I have a report here, Captain. We managed to get hold of one of the hostile commanders and I think you should see this, sir."

We weren't expecting that. Cpt. Reznov had to come up with a quick plan to handle the hostiles on all the flanks.

"Allen, Shiina, Tachibana. Apprehend those rats on the run." he said. We could see the hostiles on the far side of the alley, getting away with the maid girl.

"Don't let them escape, but don't kill them yet. We might have some use from them." the Captain added. He reconnected his radio with Sgt. Petrenko, "Dimitri, do you copy?"

"Yeah, loud and clear. Looks like the helicopters are headed for the harbour."

"Meet up back with Mac and Sgt. Nakamura's troops. Pursue the helicopters and locate them if they are to land. Let Sgt. Miller know of the change of plans. If a bomb retrieval squad's arriving here, let me know." the Captain gave specific orders.

"Roger." Sgt. Petrenko replied.

We headed out without further ado. Despite their attempts to escape our gazes, the hostiles from the café were within our sights. Private Shiina and Corporal Tachibana had run ahead of me to apprehend the enemies. I took out my hand gun and aimed at the hostiles. The orders were clear in my head; not to kill any one of them. Instead, I had aimed down the iron sights upon their legs, and let the bullets loose. The hostiles were shot down to the ground, releasing the maid girl from their grasps. Pvt. Shiina and Cpl. Tachibana had apprehended the three crooks.

I had reported back to the Captain of our success.

"Good. Bring those hostiles to Roach's location, Allen. I'm heading there as we speak." he mentioned.

"Is there news on any bombs, sir?" I asked.

"Yeah, Roach was able to pull out a whole roster of them. We haven't much time left." the Captain sounded tensed.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. 004 - Nova Hostility (Part 3)

**_RECAP - Captain Reznov's Piranha Squad had managed to dispose the first Mutation bomb, whilst receiving reports a hostile skirmish around Akihabara in Tokyo. Upon arriving in the area, two fire teams were set off to scout for the hostiles. Cpt. Reznov's team manages to find three of the hostiles in a Maid Café, and pursue them aftermath a kidnapping incident. Meanwhile, Sgt. Petrenko's sniping location was compromised by two helicopters, which opened fire upon his sight._**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 - THE NOVA HOSTILITY (PART 3)**

* * *

 **1045 hours**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **9th July, 19XX**

 **Corporal Yuzuru Otonashi**

 **1st Squad, Afterlife Battlefront, 4th Battalion, 3rd Infantry Regiment, Stealth Peace Army**

Everything seemed a haze. I saw an incandescent light as I had looked up. There was a sudden shock and I was kind of feeling groggy. Before I had time to relax and wait for a recovery, a face had blocked my sight towards the light. The voice beckoned my deafened ears and blinding eyes.

"Get up, Yuzuru. Get up!" the voice shouted. My eyesight began to get clear. I saw her; Yuri was gazing right at my face, looking at me with her green eyes.

"Ah, my head hurts." I complained in pain. Things came back to me and I realised that I was being punched hard by one of the hostiles we had encountered. Speaking of which, what had happened to them?

"Good. Seems you'll be fine." Yuri looked at me, "Try to be more careful."

Instead of taking her advice, I was shocked to see the sight in the dark cubicle. There were three hostiles in the vicinity, all shot and dead. And there was Lt. Sanderson from Cpt. Reznov's Piranha Squad, interrogating the last one of the living hostiles. Before I could've listened to their talk, a large thud resounded through the silent room. The Lieutenant had grabbed his handgun and slammed its hard rear upon the hostile's face. The latter was all bloody from the beating he took from the Lieutenant.

"Reveal, you son of a bitch. Who are you working for?" Lt. Sanderson shouted at the hostile's face. Yuri mentioned that the latter was the commander of the hostile operation in Tokyo.

"Get that bloody mouth moving or have a bullet through your brain!" The Lieutenant shouted.

"I'll speak, I'll speak. Don't kill me!" the hostile was overwhelmed.

"Speak!"

"I work for the Nightshade Spetsnaz."

"Where do you produce these bombs? This roster you have it with you, it doesn't lie now does it? You must have a whole stock of these things piled up somewhere." Lt. Sanderson said.

"We… we have received the bombs from an unnamed alliance of the Spetsnaz. I'm simply acting upon the mission given to me by my commanders."

"And who the hell is your commander?"

"Cpt. Kumarin is in-charge of this operation. I haven't more information other than the plan with the bomb plantings."

"Yeah, you'll tell me the exact locations of these bombs."

* * *

 **1045 hours**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **9th July, 19XX**

 **Corporal Joseph Allen**

 **1st Piranha Squad, 5th Battalion, 2nd Rangers Regiment, Stealth Peace Army**

"You'll be alright, Miss. It's alright now." Cpl. Tachibana had hugged the traumatized maid girl, who was kidnapped by the three hostiles from the café.

"Alright. We'll have to head out. It seems we have found the jackpot." I replied. Cpl. Tachibana had mentioned that she'll catch up to us as soon as she delivered the girl safely back to good custody.

"Alright. C'mon Pvt. Shiina. Let's go." I said. We had to move the hostiles with their limp legs.

We had arrived in the place of rendezvous and went underground through the stairs. It was an abandoned pub and was closed, until the hostiles had resumed business with their secret plans. Cpt. Reznov had arrived in the scene before us, and was in talk with the others. Pvt. Shiina and I had got to know of the details.

"I've reported to the other squads about the locations, Captain. Most of the bombs are in their vicinity, and said they could handle the situation. Seems this is the last one for us." explained Sgt. Nakamura.

Cpt. Reznov nodded and looked at the hostile commander, "Now I believe there must be a bomb in the area. Speak you scum!"

"It's below me." the hostile replied without hesitation.

Everyone was surprised. The Captain had kicked off the hostile and the chair.

"Don't let him move, Corporal." he told Cpl. Otonashi, "Roach, open the tile below."

The hostile commander didn't lie. There was a bomb found under the room, which was ticking.

"Shit, it has thirty minutes to blow!" Roach exclaimed, "Allen, get over here. We need to get this thing busted."

"Looks like I wasn't able to advance the timer." the hostile commander whispered to himself in anguish, "Damn."

Captain Reznov had heard the guy.

Roach and I began to work out the mutation bomb to disable it.

"Do you have more useful to say?" the Captain asked the commander hostile.

"I've told you all that I know." the latter panicked.

"Good. Come with me." Cpt. Reznov had taken the guy's custody and pulled him near the stairs.

"W… wait what are you doing?" the hostile began to panic. We knew of the hostile's fate. Roach gave no attention to the scene as he was worked up with the bomb. I for once, couldn't keep my ears off the event.

Sgt. Nakamura, Pvt. Shiina and Cpl. Otonashi had no clue of the next stage.

"Your work here is done." The Captain had pulled out his handgun and shot the hostile commander onto his head. The shot resounded through the small room, echoing through the stairs. A silence followed, with everyone shocked from the Captain's fury. The three hostiles we had brought in, were cowering from the Captain. Instead, the latter had turned around and spared them from their demise.

* * *

 **1050 hours**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **9th July, 19XX**

 **Sergeant Dimitri Petrenko**

 **1st Piranha Squad, 5th Battalion, 2nd Rangers Regiment, Stealth Peace Army**

I was able to get out of trouble with some luck. Those guys meant business. I wondered how in the world those pilots had gotten sight of my location. I remembered using my Dragunov scope whilst pursuing the hostiles from the café. Today was one heck of a sunny day, and I guess my scope's reflection had given away my location from that height on the roof. Nonetheless, troubles weren't over the least. I got a report that Lt. Sanderson, a. k. a. Roach, was able to nab the commander of the hostile operations in the area. Damn effective work he had done amidst the crowd and madness in the city. Sgt. MacGregor had reported onto my previous enquiry that Sgt. Miller was heading for our area.

"You're finally here, Dimitri. Everything's ready." Sgt. MacGregor mentioned upon my arrival. Sgt. Nakamura's both squads were prepared to move.

"What about Sgt. Miller's arrival? These helicopters move fast and I can barely hear their engine rumble from here anymore." I said upon our disadvantage, "We could've used some transport, for damn's sake."

"Miller will be here, and he's arriving with a bomb disposal squad. Three vehicles are arriving." Sgt. MacGregor mentioned.

"Wait, let me make a request." I had connected my radio to Viktor.

"Yeah, Dimitri." The latter heard me loud and clear.

"Viktor, Sgt. Miller and a bomb disposal squad will arrive soon. But we'll need the vehicles to chase the helicopters." I said.

"We have found a bomb, Dimitri. But the situation should be under control." Viktor replied, "Looks like we won't get a ride for this one. Go hunt them."

"I appreciate the offer. We'll hunt the rest of them down." I replied.

"Listen, Dimitri. Try to find a Captain Kumarin in the hostile lookout. He is the commanding officer behind the bomb crisis in Tokyo. He might be around to see things through."

"Captain Kumarin, eh? Roger that."

Sgt. Miller and the bomb disposal squad had arrived at our position. I had briefed the disposal squad to meet up with the Captain.

"Alright, there's room for everyone." I verified upon the vehicle space, "Get in. We are awaiting a big fight ahead. Reload you weapons, check your gear. The objective's to annihilate the enemy militia from existence. We can't risk the JSDF or the local authorities to get clue of the crisis in the city. I want this clean. You all understand."

"Yes, sir!" Everyone agreed.

Sgt. Miller took the lead of the small convoy with his Toyota GX71, modified to provide a facilitated open roof for deployable weapons. Mac was in the same vehicle, ready with his M60 upon encounter. He was careful not to expose with the M60's deploy whilst within civilian view. As for me, I was inside the second car, along with Sgt. Nakamura's both squads. I was stationed alongside, Pvt. Yui Hinata and Pvt. Masami Iwasawa, both music partisans. They both had worn tank tops with ammo covering their torso. They seemed determined to go wild. Fine with me. I saw a tattoo on both of their arms, mentioning a certain 'GDM' in blocks.

"What does that mean?" I asked in curiosity.

"It's the name of our music band. It's called Girls Dead Monster. 'GDM' you see." Pvt. Yui said in jolly.

"Seems intense." I remarked upon the name.

"You have no idea." Pvt. Iwasawa replied with a mysterious grin. Seemed they had more of things in crypt under their female demeanours. These ladies meant business, I would believe.

"I want to ask you something. I have fought and journeyed along with a lot of troops. Within all of them, I find your affiliations interesting. The GDM and yeah, the Afterlife Battlefront. I'm interested more in the latter."

"The Afterlife Battlefront was a student rebel unit back in the days when we were dead." Pvt. Yui replied instant.

"Yui, you shouldn't mention that." Pvt. Iwasawa objected. I couldn't get the whole picture, but the latter was hesitant about the mention of death.

 _Could it be?_ A sudden thought had crossed my mind, and it did not seem a coincidence. It wasn't impossible. I had heard some rumours going on in the Battalion about 'reviving the dead' or so. Chyort, the best examples were in the Piranha Squad itself. Viktor Reznov, Joseph Allen, Gary Sanderson, and even me. All of us were dead and had a story of our own. Little we did mention of those lost past to else then to our mutual trusts, but I was wrong to believe that we were the only ones. I had to refer the news to Viktor and the rest of the squad. But not then, the city was at stake.

"Afterlife Battlefront is a Platoon under the 3rd Infantry Regiment. More like a civil surveillance Unit." explained Pvt. Iwasawa, "We are tasked to keep peace in Tokyo on behalf of the Stealth Peace Army; until things became quite hectic in the past year. Cpt. Masaki had our entire 5th Battalion getting involved into rescue operations a few times now. Seems the world has become turbulent."

"Yeah. But some people are stirring all the chaos. But who? That's yet a mystery we need to find." I said.

Our scout wasn't to be underestimated. Before the enemy could've ever realised of a faction to confront them in the hopes of their destruction, there was us, assembled upon the shores around Koto. The helicopters had landed on the beach and waited for the rest of the units to arrive.

"Don't shoot the pilots yet. They are mine." I was eager to top them with my Dragunov.

"You're being greedy, don't you think?" Pvt. Yui objected, "We can get the job done right now. Let's wreck the helicopters."

"We have to wait for the rest of the hostiles to show up. I saw them running towards the helicopters whilst I was on the roof. Their job was done, so they should be getting out of the city. That's what I think. If we kill the pilots, the others will get suspicious of no radio contact." I explained, "The rest are yours upon arrival. Don't let a single one escape."

As I was expecting, the hostiles began to show up one after the other.

"The svoloch are here." I reported on the radio. Everyone was stationed in their positions, ready to fire. As the hostiles tried to get onto the helicopter, I began my move.

Before they could've realised it, I had blown off the heads of the pilots.

"Open fire!" I ordered.

Mac was used to make an entry too often, and he was eager that day. Sgt. Miller had driven his Toyota GX71 into the beach, with Mac, spraying bullets upon the enemies. Once they had passed the helicopters, the two squads opened fire upon the rest.

It seemed that all the hostiles were being taken care of, until one of the helicopters had taken flight. I saw through my scope that one of them was yet alive and was taking control of the cockpit. But none of us had the need to fire. There he was; Mac had showed up and took the situation under his control. He held an RPG-7 on his shoulders. Sgt. Miller had brought in anti-armour supplies in his car back from the base.

"Hellfire!" Mac yelled his battle cry. The rocket was let loose and hit head on upon the ascending helicopter. The rudder rotor was torn apart and the helicopter lost control in circles.

"I'll make sure it's in smithereens." Mac reported on the radio. He reloaded the RPG-7 and released another shot. It hit the hull of the helicopter and exploded mid-air.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Pvt. Yui, who was with me.

"Dasvidaniya, you scum!" I shouted, "Looks like that was the last of them."

I had reported back to Viktor about the success.

"Good work, Dimitri. Really good work." he was glad with the report.

"But we have a problem, Viktor. There's yet one helicopter left behind but without a pilot. After the explosion of the other one, the police are sure to show up." I reported, "Mac can pilot the damn thing but where do we take it to. Also, we need to take care of the hostile bodies."

"I'll enquire Cpt. Masaki of any places of our interest to land. Let MacGregor handle the helicopter. Take Sgt. Nakamura's squads back to the base, Dimitri."

"What about the mutation bombs?"

"There were a total of six bombs in the roster, including ours. The rest are found and transported back to base by Sgt. Nakamura's other squads; Roach and Allen had disposed of the one we had a while back. Another bomb disposal squad had arrived upon my call, so it's done."

It seemed that way. The objectives were achieved in our favour, with the least resistance from our adversaries. We yet had to take care of the remaining helicopter and the dead bodies.

"Let's get ready with the take off, Mac." I told our heavy gunner.

"But I thought you were going back to base." Mac replied.

"Sgt. Miller's going to escort back the squads. Besides, some of them want to continue with the mission."

Mac looked beside me and found the troops.

"Ready for your orders, Sergeant!" Pvt. Yui bellowed. I couldn't help but feel amused upon Mac's surprised face. Pvt. Iwasawa, Pvt. Yui, and Pvt. Hideki Hinata had volunteered for the last objective.

"I've received an order from Cpt. Masaki, a moment back." I said.

"I see. So we have a safe zone for landings?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, he mentioned of letting us know as soon as possible, but we have this new objective to scout enemy ships in the open sea."

"Hmm, the hostiles' escape ships, I believe?"

"Yeah, we will be looking for frigates. We'll report its coordinates back to base and get the hell out of there."

"Frigates, huh? Can't risk getting close to them."

* * *

 **1235 hours**

 **Off the shores from Tokyo, Japan**

 **Sgt. Dimitri Petrenko**

The shores were behind us. We couldn't identity Cpt. Kumarin from amongst the dead before our departure.

"Seems like he's on the ships." Viktor spoke on the radio upon my report, "We'll let Masaki handle the situation. Good luck."

I had removed my headset and looked around. Mac was handling pretty well with the helicopter. Perks of being a former SAS, I believe. I found Pvt. Yui to be arguing against Pvt. Hinata. Seemed they had some personal things going on.

"What's up with them?" I asked the quiet Pvt. Iwasawa.

"They're arguing over domestic stuff." the latter replied, "They are a married couple, you see."

"What?" I was shocked to hear that. It made sense when I thought hard; Yui Hinata and Hideki Hinata. I was forced to ask Pvt. Iwasawa about their motive to join the Stealth Peace Army.

"They could've led a safer life instead of the army." I whispered, in the hopes that the couple did not hear me.

"We all were a part of the Afterlife Battlefront from way back, even before it was a part of the Stealth Peace Army. We had an idealism to rebel against tyranny and oppression. It had given more meaning since our assignment under Cpt. Masaki. We are trying to prove our purpose, and for that, none of the members backed down upon the offer."

"I see." I couldn't reply more. They had reasons to be involved, to fight for peace.

After another hour of search, Mac had reported of a sighting.

"I have them on sight." he reported. I looked outside and found two frigates in the open sea.

"Alright, let me know the coordinates." I said, as I prepared to report back. We were off the last point on the mainland, away from the city of Miura. I had reported the coordinates to Cpt. Masaki, who was awaiting for reports in Tokyo.

"Good, we'll take care of things from there. Get back to the Tokyo Bay. There's a ship waiting for you to land on its deck." The Captain had given me the coordinates and asked to keep a lookout for the friendly ship.

"Brace yourselves!" Mac yelled. Heavy fire was being sprayed upon us from the enemy frigates. They seemed to find out about our motives and decided to drown us. I looked down my Dragunov and saw the crew aboard the ships. I recognised the missile batteries on the ships and knew that we couldn't get off far without their destruction. Mac seemed to know of the situation, and thought to attack on the batteries before anything else.

"There's no point running away, when they could blow us with those missiles." Mac made his point.

"Yeah, let's do this." I gave the order, "Open fire!"

Yui, Iwasawa and Hinata had grabbed their weapons and aimed for our target. I scoped through my Dragunov and aimed at the troops on board the vessels. Mac had rushed the helicopter against enemy fire and sprayed bullets from the deployed machine guns. We were fortunate to avoid any fatal hits within us lives and the helicopter itself. Pvt. Yui had got hold of Mac's M60 and provided suppressing fire from above.

"Hellfire!" Yui shouted upon her barrage.

"Hey! That's mine!" Mac yelled back at her. I took hold of the RPG-7 that Mac had brought in before departure. My first shot landed in a highly inaccurate location on the sea. The wind was getting on the way and at that distance, the RPG was bound to be off target. Based on the previous trajectory and the constant wind blowing in the same direction, I triggered my second rocket, aiming a few markings below. The shot followed a similar trajectory as to the previous, and hit one of the ship's hull.

"Alright, brace for another pass!" Mac shouted as he dived onto the enemy ships. He aimed for the same ship I had damaged with the RPG and released the machine guns. A large explosion was heard. The helicopter engines were hit and were smoking black. Mac managed to get some altitude away from the enemy fire. Upon surprise, another explosion shook the area but it was from below. Mac was able to disable the missile battery on that ship.

Without delay, I advised Mac to get out of there.

"Aye, roger that!" he replied. He pushed the throttle and the helicopter raced out of the ship's vicinity.

"Uh Sergeant, we've got trouble." Pvt. Iwasawa told me with a calm demeanour. I looked outside and found a barrage of missiles coming straight for us.

"Mac!" I shouted. He had realised the nightmare. Mac tried his best to avoid getting hit; missiles went past us one after the other. But we couldn't hold out for long. One of the missiles had managed to hit the tail rudder, swinging the helicopter out of control. We were nearing the sea water in mere moments.

"Bail out!" I shouted, "Bail out! Bail out! Jump!"

Every one of us had leaped out the failing helicopter. I was looking up as I was falling down and saw another missile hitting the bird. The sky turned into an inferno in front of my eyes. I had hit the water and fell deep inside, which avoided me from debris fatalities. But, debris did sink in from the explosion. I tried to get out of the mess.

"Yui! Yui, are you alright? Talk to me?" I had found Pvt. Hinata above the water, holding Pvt. Yui in his arms. The latter seemed to be unconscious from the shock. I had inspected her condition, and glad to find her without any fatalities.

"She'll be fine. I said, "Just don't let her take in water. Is your radio working?"

"It was damaged in the shock and fall." Pvt. Hinata replied. I looked around and saw the burning helicopter sinking into the sea. And there were those despicable frigates moving away from our location. We had soon found Pvt. Iwasawa along with Mac, the latter who was bleeding from a shrapnel debris.

"Ah damn!" he exclaimed, "Bloody missiles!"

"Are anyone of your radios working right now?" I asked the both of them.

"Mine should be working." Pvt. Iwasawa had handed me her equipments. I took the headphone and tried to contact the base in Tokyo.

"Alpha One, come in Alpha One. This is Alpha Three reporting for a rescue." I muttered into the speaker. The receiver crackled with noise and no response. I tried a few times to make contact, until an explosion shook up from afar. Mac had used his binoculars and saw one of the enemy ships sinking in the sea.

"It's the friendlies." He was able to locate ships from the Stealth Peace Army far away, "Artillery rockets. Take that you bastards!"

"Come on, we will need to get to the friendly ships." I said. We began to swim towards the incoming vessels. Everyone was tired from the day and we made little progress through the waters, and with our speed.

"Sergeant, the radio is receiving something." Pvt. Iwasawa mentioned. I took out the radio and listened.

"This is Alpha One. Alpha Three, do you copy?" the receiver bellowed.

"Roger that, Alpha One. Loud and clear." I replied with a victorious enthusiasm. It was Cpt. Reznov on the other side.

"Dimitri, is everything alright? Radio contacts were heard lost from your position." the Captain said.

"We are all alive, Viktor. We were attacked by the frigates before we could've escaped. The helicopter's destroyed and Mac's got a wound to his leg. We are in the waters adjacent to our crash site, and we can see some friendly ships at the distance." I reported.

"They are the 2nd Naval Force under the 3rd Stealth Task Group, of the Stealth Peace Army." Viktor mentioned, "I'll let them know of your situation."

"Da, appreciate that, Captain." I replied relieved.

A small ship was arriving towards our location. The rest of the 2nd Naval Force was involved in subduing the hostiles.

"You folks seem the Composite Unit mentioned by Captain Masaki." the commander of the ship asked upon the vessel's arrival in the vicinity.

"Yeah, we are them, alright. I'm Sergeant Dimitri Petrenko, nice to meet you." I greeted.

All of us were pulled aboard the ship. Mac was tended by a medic of his wounds. Pvt. Yui was taken to a cabin for her recuperation. Pvt. Hinata went along with her; Pvt. Iwasawa stayed behind on deck with me.

"So were they both sunk?" I asked the ship's commander of the enemy's situation.

"One of them was." he replied, the second ship was taken prisoner upon their arrival. Cpt. Kumarin was held prisoner on board, "We've heard you guys were responsible for the scout of those frigates. We highly appreciate your help."

"Yeah, no problem." I replied modest.

The small ship under the Lieutenant (the commander) was ordered to return back to Tokyo's shore. It was late in the afternoon when we were able to gaze our sights upon Tokyo's coast.

"Seems it was a hard day for your squad, Sergeant?" Pvt. Iwasawa asked.

"Yeah. It has been a while since there was mission of such importance." I mentioned, "But I guess this is simply the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Pvt. Iwasawa asked.

"After today's events, we are bound to face our new enemies in the days to come." I said.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
